objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Inanimate Insanity Episode 1
This is the premiere episode of Survivor: Inanimate Insanity! Challenges Immunity Challenge: Serpent Turf Contestants must race out into the water and swim over to their respective tribe's bamboo cage. Once the entire tribe has arrived, each castaway must climb up and over the cage wall into the water. They will then retrieve a 30-foot long, 400-pound snake and bring it back to shore after crossing a balance beam before setting the snake on a table. Three remaining castaways will then retrieve six number tiles from the snake, and the tiles will be used to solve a number combination. Solving the combination frees 8 rings that one of the three castaways must throw at a series of targets that became progressively further from the contestants. The rings, when hit, will eventually spell out "IMMUNITY". The first tribe to spell out "IMMUNITY" wins. Reward: Flint (Other tribe will also receive flint, but at the end of tribal council) Winner: ??? Story Day 1 (The camera zooms in on a green truck.) Jeff: 'We have the Grand Slams tribe. (''The camera focuses on Baseball, who smiles as he looks around at his surroundings.) (Baseball's smile grows wider as he spots Suitcase.) (Suitcase continues to huddle in the corner of the truck as Trophy smirks.) (After a few more shots of scenery, the camera zooms in on a yellow truck with nine more castaways in the back.) 'Jeff: '''And we have the Bright Lights tribe. (''The nine castaways in the Bright Lights tribe are shown, admiring the view...except for Yin-Yang. Or at least Yang. Yin tries to ignore him as he looks out at the view, but Yang keeps on trying to slap him.) (Lightbulb finally notices this and grins.) (''Lightbulb '''brightens up get it? when she sees Paintbrush. He/she slides away from the rest of the tribe and tries to talk to Marshmallow, who pretends not to notice him/her.) (The trucks then drive for a short while before coming to a stop. The castaways slowly hop down from the back of the truck. The castaways are then all standing on their respective mats with MePhone4 in front of them.) MePhone4: Welcome to Survivor: Inanimate Insanity! (The castaways all applaud.) MePhone4: As you can see, you've already been divided into two tribes based off of your teams from Inanimate Insanity II. (The castaways nod, but Knife looks disturbed.) Knife: MePhone, Box and Dough aren't here. What kind of **** is that? (The rest of the cast all glare at him, but they also look curious.) MePhone4 (Annoyed): One, don't interrupt me. Two, I was about to get to that. To even out the tribes, we had to remove two Grand Slams members. Dough barely played at all, and Box...well, he's Box. He's not living. Test Tube: About that. Aren't we all nonliv-- MePhone4: ANYWAY. I'm sure all of you are eager to get this game underway, but there's one thing you need to know first. In this season, during the pre-merge, we will be having Redemption Island. If you are voted out, you will be sent to Redemption Island, where you will compete in duels to stay in the game. Eventually, the two remaining castaways will fight to get back in the game. (There is silence as the castaways absorb this.) MePhone4: Okay, it's time for you to head to your camps. Here's a map to each of your new homes. (He throws a map to each of the two tribes) You guys can head on out. (The castaways all head off to their camps.) Grand Slams Tribe (Bright, upbeat music is played as the tribe enter their new camp. A caterpillar is shown crawling but turns around once the Grand Slams tribe arrive, who scared it off.) Trophy: Home sweet home. Balloon (Jokingly): I would call it home sweet home. (No one laughs at his joke and Balloon frowns. As the tribe carries on without acknowledging him, his frown grows bigger. The camera stays on Balloon for a little while longer before cutting to his confessional.) Trophy: Well, let's get started. Baseball, Knife, Nickel, and I will build the shelter because we're the strong ones. The rest of you are useless, so you do whatever. (Suitcase's eyebrows raise in surprise as Trophy leads the three away to work. She shakes her head after a moment.) Suitcase (Under her breath): Unbelievable. Bright Lights Tribe Day 2 Grand Slams Tribe Bright Lights Tribe Day 3 Reward/Immunity Challenge ??? Tribe Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running